Rosario Vampire Youkai Tsukune
by YoDaveDude
Summary: <html><head></head>What would happen if Tsukune was in fact a youkai? Tsukune is a young average boy but what happens when he joins a school full of monsters and finds out that he himself is one of the strongest types of monsters? (I do not own this story it is only how i would have preferred the story to go)</html>
1. Chapter 1

All Tsukune could see was black when the girl walked into view. Her hair was a pretty shade of pink and blood was dripping down her perfect, pale face. Tsukune looked at the girl and unconsciously grabbed her and put his hands round hear waist. The girl responded with giving the boy a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly everything went black again and the girl started to fade into the darkness surrounding him. Tears started to form on his cheek as he watched the girl he had never seen before disappear from where she came.

Tsukune was having this dream a lot lately and all he knew about it was that it had something to do with the reason he had abnormal abilities; the main one being his left eye. He found out about this weird and absurd gift when he was being chased one day after school by some high school students. After running into an alley Tsukune made a bad turn and ran towards a dead end. There he was trapped and the bullies started to walk towards him. Then Tsukune's left eye started to sting and for only a second he saw the future. In the future the biggest out of the men lunges forward and attempts to grab Tsukune by the collar of his shirt. Tsukune then without a second thought steps to the side and the man that he saw in his vision does exactly what it showed him. He lunges forward but this time grabs thin air.

Then the next guy threw a punch in Tsukunes direction shouting but still not connecting. "get out of my way idiots, you can't even grab a little punk like him" Tsukune looks towards the voice to see a big man with a scar across his right eye walk forward shoving the other guys out of the way. "See kid if you had just let the other guys grab you everything would be fine, you would be on your way by now but you had to dodge and because of that I can't just let you go because you have humiliated us so now you gotta pay the price." Tsukune could easily see (for some reason) an aura around the man in the colour of blue dancing around his body "What is that on you?!" Tsukune asked with fear and concern in his eyes.

"The fuck you on about!" Taking this as an insult he swung his body round and kicked Tsukune into a nearby wall. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Tsukune yelped in pain had his back collided with brick and his ribs shattering into pieces. "Serves him right you cocky bastard."

When Tsukune woke up he was on in his bed his back fine, almost like everything that happened was just a dream. Tsukune hoped it was. It was still fresh in his mind, the fear he felt when he looked at the spirits covering the man's body and the pain from his back hitting the wall. The other gift that Tsukune was starting to see was his improved physical abilities. His strength was increasing at an alarming rate and he was going from bottom of the class in all sports to the capability of a (human) athlete. Still even after getting these inhuman attributes he was still as stupid as a rock. Tsukune was having trouble getting into high school because of this but to make it worse he only had 2 more weeks to choose and enroll into a new school.

"Tsukune get up!" Tsukunes mother (Kasumi Aono) shouted at the top of her lungs "We have another school for you to try." "Huh another? This is like the 4th this week can't you give me a break." Tsukune was obviously fed up with having to take so many tests to just be turned down by every school he tried. "Yes! So please get down here, this one looks like you don't need to do any tests we just need to make sure you will at least stay there."

"What the hell does that mean you think unless I find the place prefect I am just gonna book it." Accused Tsukune "you know that is not what I mean. Now get down here." Tsukune walked down stairs in his black pyjamas to find his parents sitting there with dull looks on their faces."What's wrong?"

Tsukune stated with the same look of worry he felt for the man with the weird spirits circling him. "Oh? Already down. Well Tsukune we only just found out but the PE teacher just called to congratulate you on your improvement in his classes." There expression was icy and cold. "Yeah! Hey wait, why is that such a bad thing? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well doesn't matter anyway Tsukune, you will find out about it sooner rather than latter is seems." His father said putting on a painfully obvious fake smile.

"Now getting back to the previous subject your new school will be Youkai Academy it's a boarding school so you will be staying there until summer." Kasumi noted Tsukune nodded and asked "Where is it?" "It's near were the Okazakis live." Replied Koji (Tsukune's dad) "You will be going to the entrance ceremony tomorrow" Added Kasumi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Start:

Tsukune walked out of his home with a smile plastered onto his face. He had finally gotten into a school. "Bye! See you when I can." Tsukune shouted running to the bus stop. As he walked his eye started to sting like before and a vision got its way into his head. There he was standing like he would normally but suddenly a man wearing a black driver's suit swung a fist in his direction the fist was like a flash of lightning; the speed of the fist was quicker than anything he had seen before. Smash the fist hit Tsukune in the head and sent him into a passing car. Tsukune eyes bulged at what he had seen but before anything he knew he had to dodge this ominous mans punch. Tsukune got to the ground and then the man swung straight over him. Then to his surprise without knowing it Tsukune was already on his hands with his feet kicking the man in the bottom of the jaw. To Tsukune, the kick was weak and should not have hurt the man but when he looked up after getting back down into a crouching position he saw the man a couple metres in the air and the top half of his uniform shredded revealing a bloody bare chest and neck. Tsukune was in shock and would not move a muscle as the man thumped to the ground, dead! After 5 minutes Tsukunes head started to work again and he looked over at the corpse. The man looked like he was in his late 40's maybe even early 50's; he had short black hair and a average face. Tsukune then looked down to the man's chest that was a bloody mess but when Tsukune looked closer he could see something surrounding him that he couldn't see before, a green aura was waving around his chest. Slowly the spirits vanished with the blood and the wounds on the man. Only leaving a perfectly fine man with ripped clothes.

Tsukune felt relieved and oddly not shaken at all at what he had just seen. A man he killed with some sort of death kick that sent him into the air had just made a complete recovery. Tsukune thought back to the time he learned about his godly eye and remembered that he took no damage from it. While Tsukune was reciting what had happened he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see the man with a hint of excitement in his eyes. "That was one hell of a kick; no wonder you're the... uh I-I mean "Tsukune looked up at the man puzzled as to why he hesitated to say any more. "Are you ok? What just happened?" Tsukune said keeping his previous expression. "Huh? Yeah but hell that kicked could have easily killed an elephant! Seriously that was the longest I have ever had to wait to get up after one attack. Not even the dark lords could compare to your power as you only used 10% of your strength." The man then looked at my eye and it started to sting once again. "That eye!? Wait don't tell me!" The man's face looked like he was gonna drop to the ground in terror.

After that Tsukune found out that this was the bus driver of his new school and told Tsukune that the school he was going to was gonna be scary and that it was known for its strong and skilled students. "Does that mean this is like those martial arts school in manga?"

"Well sort of, yes there are fighting lessons but we do still have the basic lessons for our type of school." "What do you mean by that?" "You sure got a lot of questions kid." "Ah! Sorry." The bus driver laughed and then replied "Don't worry about it, anyway back to your question. We are not the average run of the mill school and you will find out what I mean by this in the entrance ceremony." The rest of the drive they talked and the bus driver had to hesitate to answer most of Tsukune's questions as he had been told not to tell him that he was...


End file.
